


A place that is so pure, [So dirty and raw]

by RecklessSmiles



Series: It's Paradise and it's a War Zone [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Steve Harrington, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Harringrove, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Billy Hargrove, harringrove au, kinky harringrove stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSmiles/pseuds/RecklessSmiles
Summary: Billy finally gets to oblige Steve again because King Steve is being a bossy bitch and now he’s Billy's bossy bitch and that does something to Billy’s insides.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: It's Paradise and it's a War Zone [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563706
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115





	A place that is so pure, [So dirty and raw]

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of just gonna get smutty the next two chapters so-  
> Song recommendation: ZAYN - PillowTalk

"Bite me Hargrove." 

“Fuuuuck” 

Billy breaths out from the back of his throat; low like a growl.  And finally. Finally after hours and hours of just talking and light hand touches and intense eyes and hitched breaths that swallowed down tears. Of trying to make Steve feel comfortable because Billy thought he just wanted sex but then they started talking and laughing and fuckin’ bonding and now. Billy still  _ really _ wants sex but he also wants more, whatever that means, and he wants Steve to want more too. And Billy finally gets to oblige Steve again because King Steve is being a bossy bitch again and now he’s  _ his  _ bossy bitch and that does something to Billy’s insides.  His body feels like fire and he knows Steve is the only person that can satiate it, that isn’t afraid of getting burned by this fire. So like a lion, so completely primal, mane unfurled, teeth bared, such a low guttural moan hiding just behind that sharp tongue; he pounces. Lunges on top of Steve, canines connect to flesh before his thoughts can even catch up to him. But when they do, he’s pining Steve down, hard against the shingles.  His warm dangerous hands heavy, squeezing the brunette’s wrists with hunger and possession, drawing them up to each side of their owner’s head. And Steve moans and, and whimpers! Billy is all thighs and arms straddled against the brunette. He's teeth and tongue and lips. And they’re both hot breaths and panting and they definitely shouldn’t be doing this on the roof but Billy is raw with feral lust and Steve’s, well, Steve’s slowly becoming a mess. And Billy lets up a bit, just so he can look down at his doe eyed prey, appreciate it. Revel in the fact that he is _ his _ \- 

“Goddamn pretty boy you look so fuckin’ good underneath me“ He growled rolling his hips down into Steve’s, making the other boy cry out and press up to meet Billy half way. 

_ “Mmmh  _ fuck! Billy” the brunette’s head fell back more pressing into the roof.

“Yeah, that’s the plan baby.” 

"Shut up and keep doing that  _ thing _ !"

"Fuckin' hell Harrington, you're a bossy bitch. I fuckin' like it." 

Billy crooned before returning his mouth to the brunette's neck, running rough hands down his sides; slamming his arms back down when he tried to hold on to Billy. The noises that came out of this Bambi lookin' creature under him, they might actually make Billy believe there's a god. Cause they sound like Heaven.  Billy's mouth slid over every inch of that boys face, fucked his mouth with a hungry tongue. Left him droolin' and beggin' completely dizzy. Left galaxies on his neck, his stomach. All while Steve helplessly whined, squirmed, pressed up into the blonde; cause Billy wasn't letting him move. Wasn't letting him touch him back. 

"Fuck! Billy… just, let me touch you damn it!" 

"Nope. Just enjoy it pretty boy. I wanna make ya feel real good before I make ya hurt even better." 

And Steve's chest heaved, his breath caught in his throat. "Jesus Christ" he panted "I'd enjoy it more if I could fuckin' touch you asshole." 

"Are you talkin' back ta me Stevie? That's not very nice" Billy gazed down, hungry eyes locked on to honey gold; he licked his lips before biting down. 

"Bad boys get punished Stevie."

"...holy shit." Steve was taken aback, a bolt of heat shot through him, electric shock leaving him tingling. 

"Fuck. Yeah, punish me then Daddy,  _ please. _ " 

And Steve didn't realize he said it until after he said it. Until after it was too late to take it back. But shit, they both had fucked up daddy issues, it's not that weird right? But then Billy's brows furrowed, and his eyes sharpened into a glare, chest caved; for a second Steve thought he was about to get punched...not in a sexy way either. But then the blonde bit at his lip and growled, tilted his head back before the ocean eyes scanned over the brunette again. 

"Bedroom. Now." Is the only thing Billy growled and it was all raw, so feral and Steve wasn't going to question it. The blonde looked all sorts of wrecked, and Steve felt his legs shaking as he crawled back through his window. Billy close behind him and as soon as his feet hit Steve's floor the blonde was all hands. All mouth and aggression and hunger.  His callous hands shoving the brunette's shirt up over his head, Steve tore the rest of it off; throwing it across the room. The whole time Billy has been corralling him against the wall. And when they got close enough Billy shoved him against it. Steve winced but the blonde kept on, pressing his arms above his head---

"Say it again." The blonde demanded in whispers against Steve's ear. 

"Punish me...Daddy."

"Fuuuck" Billy panted, his head dropping to the crook of Steve's neck like it was too much and he needed a second to recover. That almost turned Steve on more than the mouth that was licking its way to his ear now. 

"God." Billy huffed out, irritated. Why was he irritated, Steve was feeling amazing! 

"Alright pretty boy, if we're doin' this then we need to get a couple things outta the way first." 

"Yeah... I thought that's what we were doing?” Steve gestured down to their very noticeable hard ons.

“Come on, I thought you were gonna punish me. Punish me,  _ please _ Daddy." He taunted like a brat, cause king Steve  _ is _ a brat, a bossy brat and Billy fuckin' love it.

"Holy shit" Billy groaned, head back, eyes closed. He was on some cloud nine shit.

"Jesus! You're so fuckin good baby" he crooned, felt a rush of heat that went straight to his cock and it was starting to almost hurt. 

"But I need ya ta shut up-" 

"Bu-" 

"I said shut it."

Billy slapped his hand over Steve's mouth, making the brunette moan, which in return made Billy growl. 

"If we're doin' this baby then you need ta know that you can stop at any time. Okay? When we're like this it's just sex, what we say to each other don't mean shit. But if I make you uncomfortable or if I hurt you in a way you don't want then just say the word and I'm done. Understand?" 

Steve nodded, his eyes fully taking in what this has become, the seriousness of it. How far were they going? Billy uncovered his mouth, kissed him lightly, hovered over him; gentle eyes locked.

"Need words baby." 

"Yeah. I-I got it." 

"Wrong answer. Try again." 

"I understand, Daddy." 

"Shit, you really are good" Billy traced his thumb over Steve's lips, pressing down until Steve took it into his mouth; Billy watched with a heavy breath,

"So fuckin' good baby.” His voice shot, sounds like tires on gravel as he watch the doe eyed teen take another finger into his mouth, spit gleaming on his lips. Billy pulled his hand back, licked Steve's spit off his own fingers; eyes still baring into the brunette's. Steve groaned watching him. 

"On yur knees Harrington, I'm gunna fuck that pretty mouth of yurs." 

"God..." the brunette hushed, all messed up, rolling his hips into air; his stiff cock beggin' and bleedin'.

"Wrong Daddy pretty boy. Try again." The blonde kneaded a hand over Steve’s clothed dick, pushed up against him  _ right there _ .

" _ Fuck! Ah!  _ Billy.  _ Daddy _ " he whined arching into Billy’s touch. Billy kissed him again before he pushed Steve to his knees. Forced him to his knees with a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"Undo my belt." 

Steve nodded quickly acting on the demand. Shit, Steve's never given head before,  _ scratch that _ , Steve's never  _ wanted _ to give head before! But here he was on his knees whimpering like a bad porn undoing Billy's pants faster then he has time to second think all of this.

“That’s it kitten, do what Daddy says and I’ll make you feel like heaven baby.”

“Mmm” Steve whimpered at those words, moaned as he pulled Billy’s rock hard dick from his jeans. He was at a complete loss as to what to do next, he knew the concept, knew what it felt like when chicks did it but-

“Go on baby, Daddy’s waiting.”

So Steve started to lick it, tried to warm up to the idea, what it felt like, tasted like. Billy hummed contently which made Steve shiver, made him groan knowing that maybe he could make Billy feel good after all. Made him want to try more, so he dragged his tongue down the blonde’s shaft. Ran it back up to his slick head, wrapped his lips around it, just the tip; pulled back. It made a noise like when you pull a lollipop out of your mouth. But, like, sexier cause it was Billy’s cock and not a tootsie pop. Well whatever noise he made, whatever Steve just did, it made the blonde above him shiver; made his hips thrust forward. Made Steve even harder in his pants.  He became more daring, opening his mouth wide taking more of Billy in. Let Billy’s cock sit on his tongue before catching on; thinking about what he knows feels good to him, what should feel good to Billy too. So Steve started to suck, hallowing his cheeks, slowly bobbing his head. He put one hand on Billy’s hip to stable himself, the other was wrapped just below his mouth. And Billy’s head fell back on a sigh and his hand went to Steve’s head, warm fingers gripping tightly at chestnut hair.

“Doin’ so good, feels so good baby.”  Billy panted out, head rolling to its side to look down at Steve, 

“Look so fuckin’ pretty Stevie.”

And Steve didn’t know how he could possibly look good right now with drool and precum dripping down his chin. His eye watery from nearly gagging from taking too much of Billy in at once, but fuck, if Billy says he looks pretty then so be it. The brunette withdrew a bit, took Billy’s cock from his mouth so he could lick over it again. Licked it clean and laid gentle kisses all over before completely letting go. Letting go so both hands could hold tightly to Billy’s hips. And Billy’s soft hums and grunts stopped, but then Steve looked up to meet the blonde’s blue eyes. And Billy’s face was a wreck, and Steve was the one that made Billy look like that;  _ that _ blissed out. 

“Daddy.” Steve whined, eyes wide, mouth even wider. Inviting Billy in, begging the blonde to just use him. 

“Fuckin’ hell Kitten.” Billy smiled but wasted no time in guiding himself into Steve’s mouth. Thrusting into him, both hands now clutching the brunette hair. And God was he pounding into him. Steve panting out little hums around Billy’s swollen cock. Billy getting whiplash between trying to watch Steve and tossing his head back getting lost in the pleasure.

“Fuck, fuck! Feel so good baby, gonna cum in that pretty mouth of yurs. Yur gonna drink Daddy all up.”

“Hhm”  Steve tried to hum out a reply, but it was all whines, all upside down. So he just griped harder to Billy’s sides, getting ready for it ‘cause what choice did he have. More so than that though, he _wanted to_ , would swallow Billy until he was cuming dry even if he didn’t tell him to. He wanted to taste the blonde so much so he was writhing. Squirming, hands tugging at Billy's clothes; he started to suck again, hollowing out his cheeks. Trying to pull the orgasm out of Billy and it was working. The blonde shuddered as he filled the brunette's mouth. Steve swallowed it down as much as he could; Billy tasted somehow exactly like Steve thought he would. It's not like it tastes good, salty, briny, but it's hot like a drunken summer day. And he was hooked as Billy withdrew himself from the other's slick mouth; Steve licked at his lips. Nuzzled his head deep against Billy's groin and the blonde petted his head in praise. Steve reveled in finally being able to touch Billy, in the fact that he made him feel amazing. In the fact that he gets to be the one to do this for, with Billy.


End file.
